


Benefits of an Inkigayo Sandwich

by BloomingByuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Trainee Era, guitarist!chanyeol, singer!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingByuns/pseuds/BloomingByuns
Summary: Baekhyun had wanted fame, yes, but he hadn't been looking for love. Thanks to Jongdae, he got both.Ft. Baekhyun is whipped for guitarist Chanyeol, but can you blame him?





	Benefits of an Inkigayo Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been such a long time since my last update, but I've been dealing with school and this huge writer's block. So this story was written completely on a whim (no joke I wrote this in less than a week) and I'm happy to say that I actually really enjoyed it's simple and lighthearted turn out. I hope you have a good time reading this and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are borrowed and do not represent how they are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their friends or family. Nor is offense intended towards any of the issues discussed. No money is being made from this fictional work and no copyright infringement is intended. The original characters/plot are property of the author.

Baekhyun rode his bike through the midst of Seoul nightlife, slowing down every now and then to admire the city’s colorful billboards and illuminated signs. Catching a whiff of fried rice cakes from a nearby street market, he came to a stop. He hadn’t had dinner yet and decided it wouldn’t hurt to grab a quick snack.

Turning around as soon as his stomach started rumbling, Baekhyun glanced over a huge outdoor screen, but what was projected on it had him immediately refocusing his gaze. A male idol group was dancing in sync in what he assumed to be a concert of sorts, and were flashing smiles that made their audience feverishly scream in unity. 

A few yards away from him stood a crowd of young people.Their heads were turned upwards, captivated by the group’s performance. Baekhyun really didn’t know what prompted him to join them, maybe it was the lively ambiance, or perhaps the idols themselves. 

He watched the group form a line for their chorus and a girl next to him burst into song, clapping and jumping animatedly. Baekhyun laughed behind the palm of his hand, it seemed that teenagers these days could get hyped over practically anything. A few more seconds passed by and he hadn’t realized he’d been immersed like the rest of the crowd until someone tapped his shoulder. 

“You a fan?” asked a tall man wearing an amused grin. He looked no older than twenty and his appearance gave him the air of a college student. 

Baekhyun shook his head, albeit a little bashfully. The guy was attractive and his height would’ve made Baekhyun intimidated if it wasn’t for his warm smile. “Uh no not really,” he replied honestly. “I was about to get some food, but I thought they looked pretty cool dancing.” 

The man nodded in agreement. “They do don’t they. I applaud them cause I don’t think I could survive a minute wearing those outfits.” He was pointing a finger to the lead dancer who was clothed in what Baekhyun’s mom would refer to as “highly inappropriate fashion.” 

“I mean, if I had a body like theirs I wouldn’t mind flaunting it,” he joked, feeling inexplicably proud when the other man threw his head back in laughter. It was a husky sound, unique but pleasant to Baekhyun’s ears.   

“You’re not wrong, but I’d rather not get frostbite,” the guy responded, and Baekhyun took this time to subtly check him out. He was heavily padded and his ears, tinted with redness from the cold, poked out from underneath a knitted beanie. Cute,  _ very _ cute.

“Watching them makes me think that it'd be pretty exhilarating to be up on stage. Performing with that much energy and being under all those lights and cameras.” An almost wistful expression passed over the taller’s face and he turned to stare at the projection. “Making people happy through music, seems admirable.”

His eyes met Baekhyun’s own, they were a charming shade of dark brown. “Can’t dance for shit though, I guess that’d be an issue.” There was a playful smirk that dimpled his cheeks. 

Baekhyun chuckled. “So you sing then?”

The other man took a moment to respond. “A bit, but most of my talents have to do with instruments.” His eyes flickered over Baekhyun’s form. “And do you? I have the slightest intuition that you might.”

The stranger could apparently read people well he thought, and his lips quirked upwards. “How’d you know?”

“Took a lucky guess.” 

Baekhyun was about to introduce himself and if God was looking after him, successfully offer his number, but the other was quick to speak. “The group is called Orbitals by the way, they have quite the diverse discography.” Noticing how his eyes lit up when he discussed the musicians, Baekhyun smiled to himself. “Oh and, they just released a new song called Lucky in Love, you should check it out.” 

“I will, thanks for recommendation. Also-” 

A buzzing noise made him pause and the taller man sighed when pulling out his phone. Baekhyun bit his lip, how hard was it to get someone’s number ? It’s not that he wasn’t good at flirting, he just had awful timing.

This was proven when the other looked up dejectedly. “Sorry I have to go, duty calls.” 

With a two fingered salute the anonymous man left a mildly disappointed Baekhyun at the company of - even more- excited girls. But, he knew with previous experience, it would do no good to feel sad over something like this. 

He glanced up again at the group onstage. They were approaching the end of their set, but there seemed to be a peculiar adrenaline that drove each member to perform with more enthusiasm than before. It was, he thought, simply incredible. Just like the cute stranger he'd always wanted to make people happy. And for a brief moment, a split second of childish desire, he envisioned that he could. Lights around him while he sang his heart out, maybe just  _ maybe _ it was an obtainable dream.

******

Baekhyun clicked his tongue impatiently. He’d been waiting in this line for so long, he was about ready to give up and sit down. All he wanted was to order his- no  _ their _ \- bubble tea and scurry out. 

On this fine spring day, when he could be relaxing at home with his gameset, his friends just had to assign him the duty of getting drinks for their weekly meet-up. “It’s only a few minutes away,” Jongdae had whined, and that was true, but this particular boba shop was a popular spot for students and tourists alike. 

Being as bored as he was, he decided to tune in to the loud chattering of a group behind him. “It’s only a sandwich Soyeon, why do you keep investigating it?” 

The girl in question grabbed onto her friend’s arm, eyes bright from under her gold rimmed glasses. “It’s not  _ just  _ a sandwich, it’s  _ the _ Inkigayo sandwich that both Chungha and Woozi tweeted about!”

A guy who was leisurely scrolling through his phone perked up. “Are you guys talking about that sandwich trending on Naver? Apparently it tastes like heaven, but you can only get it if you’re performing on the program. Someone said it has secret ingredients that make it so good.”

“See?” sighed Soyeon’s friend, a young girl who looked tired of her friend’s whining. Baekhyun could most definitely relate. “Stop harassing those idols on twitter by asking them to drop a recipe, I highly doubt they have the time to answer-” 

Soyeon started squealing in delight, tugging on her friend’s shirt so she could face a TV nestled in the corner of the room. “It’s Orbitals! They had a new comeback, oh my god Mina I think I’m gonna cry, Jaehyun looks  _ so _ fine- wait. . . he changed his hair!!”

At this, Baekhyun spun around, squinting at the screen in search of his bias. Ever since that cold winter's night, the night that stranger had introduced him to Orbitals, Baekhyun had fallen head over heels in love with the idol group. It was their overwhelming charisma and singing ability that intrigued him, and since he majored in vocal performance, he could definitely distinguish talent from the ordinary. 

“Next up!” 

_ Oh thank god. _

*

The sound of a cup slamming the table jolted him out of his daydream and Baekhyun disinterestedly watched his friend hop on the couch. “Guys. . we should create a band!” 

Blinking, he stole a worried glance at Minseok. “Dae’s boba wasn’t spiked was it?” 

Minseok, who was fiddling with his drum set, just shrugged. “How would I know? You bought it, not me.” 

Baekhyun walked over to a hyper Jongdae, tugging on his sweatpants to get him off of his precious couch. He valued cleanliness to a certain degree and shoe prints just happened to be a pet peeve. “Get off my couch, your shoes aren’t exactly welcomed on my cushions.” 

Minseok gave Jongdae an incredulous look before putting his drumsticks away. “And why do you still have your shoes on?” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes, scoffing in a pompous way that made the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth twitch upwards. His friends could be a hassle sometimes, yet he loved them regardless. “It’s a fashion statement,” Jongdae retorted, but he tossed the shoes aside. 

Baekhyun curled into Jongdae’s side once he had settled down and leaned over to take a sip of the other’s drink.  _ How long have I known him? Six years? Seven? Too long.  _ “Anyways, why do you want to create a band?” 

Spontaneously forming a band would sound like a ridiculous idea to others, but Baekhyun supposed that if they really wanted, it could become a reality. After all, he himself was a singer with decent piano skills, Minseok could play a variety of instruments, and Dae not only had connections, but killer vocals when he tried. 

“Okay. . hear me out. You know that Inkigayo sandwich?” 

Minseok crooked his head to the side and Baekhyun watched amusedly as the expressions on his face morphed from one of confusion to one that asked  _ “What’s wrong with you?” _

“Inkigayo? Isn’t that the name of a music program?” 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I was getting the drinks and heard some people talking about it. The sandwiches are reserved for artists who perform.” 

Jongdae nodded energetically. “My friend whose sister is a soloist told me that it’s made of strawberry jam, chopped cabbage, boiled egg, and boiled potato! Oh and with some ketchup and mayonnaise.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in distaste.  _ What the. . _ “Dae, no offense but that sounds disgusting.”

“Exactly! That’s why we need to go on the show to judge for ourselves!” Jongdae was trying so hard to keep a straight face, as if Baekhyun couldn’t decipher what his real intentions were. Thankfully, Minseok spoke them aloud. 

With an exasperated sigh, his friend swung an arm across Jongdae’s shoulders. “You could have just told us you wanted to form a band without having to tempt us with food.” 

“Awh, but that ruins the fun.”  

Baekhyun hummed in thought and rubbed a finger across his lower lip, a tendency he had when pondering something. Forming a group had been his secret wish for quite awhile now, so why would he refuse the chance? “We would need more group members though, like a guitarist or bassist.” 

Jongdae threw his arms out with a flourish then resettled them onto his hips. It was with a lopsided grin that he announced “leave it up to me.” 

 *****

True to his word, Jongdae was able to find interested candidates with unexpected efficiency. They were to meet the two today, and fortunately for Baekhyun, he still had an hour to make himself look presentable. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he grimaced as he noted the stark contrast between black roots and light brown waves. But it was fine, he told himself, shaking his head to create messiness that would- hopefully- serve as a distraction. Baekhyun had never felt insecure about his outer appearance, but he did worry about how others would assess his personality. He was inherently sassy at times, he’d admit, but he always aimed to stay optimistic, to be a positive influence to others. That was, he guessed, partly why he desired fame.  

Deeming his looks as satisfactory, he yanked on a casual hoodie and wandered downstairs. 

“Oh and there’s Baekhyun!” 

_ What the fuck. _

He wanted to drop, duck, and leave. If someone presented him with the options of fight or flight, he would confidently choose to fight, but his limbs were currently paralyzed with shock.

Minseok came up to him, his movements stiff with the awkwardness that came around new guests. He quietly apologized that the prospective members had arrived earlier than anticipated, as if that was the reason Baekhyun was so taken aback, heart pounding like he had just finished a mile. 

“Uh Baek? What’s the matter?” Jongdae was futilely trying to conceal his nervous glances between his friend and the two puzzled men on the couch.  

“Nothing sorry,” Baekhyun choked out. It was simply a coincidence, mere serendipity that the man he’d met prior, on that cold winter’s night, was in his very house. If possible, he came across as more attractive than before, black hair swept up in a comma shape which framed his face oh so nicely. But those eyes . . Baekhyun remembered them, he really did. 

And surprisingly, the other had memories of him too. “Have we met before?” he asked. He stared warmly up at Baekhyun, devoid of any judgement like the guy beside him, but with genuine friendliness, and a hint of mirth. A comforting sort of shiver ran up Baekhyun’s spine under his gaze. 

He hadn’t contemplated this before, but it wasn’t the taller’s appearance that made him unforgettable. It was the fact that he was there that night when Baekhyun’s desire to pursue his childhood dream had returned. 

Breathing out his unnecessary anxiety, he nodded with a friendly smile. “We have, now show us what you’ve got.” 

*

Turns out, Chanyeol- that was his name, Baekhyun finally learned it- was respectably well-rounded. He had brought not one, but two instruments to showcase: an electric guitar and an acoustic version. He was remarkably candid when it came to disclosing the extent of his abilities, yet Baekhyun could tell he was proud of his versatility. 

With Chanyeol’s head thrown back and his fingers earnestly strumming chords, Baekhyun had trouble concentrating. Both Minseok and Jongdae were mouthing along to the song, a widely known 90’s pick, but all his attention was directed on the guitarist’s lively smile and firm biceps- which of course, he simply had to wear a muscle tee to display. 

The other man, Kyungsoo, was Chanyeol’s close friend and a very RnB styled singer. He was more on the quiet side, but Chanyeol joked that his loudness would show after a good meal and maybe two shots. The pair sung a duet of an english song, and Baekhyun was caught staring openmouthedly at them until Jongdae slapped his knee with a knowing smirk. 

“We’re going to get some snacks!” Jongdae abruptly announced. “Kyungsoo here told me he knows a cashier who owes him a couple favors, so we’re leaving together. Be back in a bit!” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes when his friend gave him a saccharine smile and with a reluctant Minseok on his arm, he shut the door with a resounding  _ bang. _

A cough. “So.. how have you been?” 

He shuffled awkwardly. “Good. You?” 

“Same here.” 

“That’s good. . uhm I’m gonna get some water.” He averted his eyes away from Chanyeol, who looked uncharacteristically shy. “Do you want a glass? Or any specific preference?”

“Water is fine.” 

While Baekhyun was pouring the water, he cursed himself internally.  _ Why are you acting like a timid schoolgirl? Man up, the guy is probably going to be your future bandmate anyways.  _

He was still giving himself a mental pep talk as he entered the living room, but stopped when a familiar tune filled the air. The sound of a guitar strumming, acoustic this time, was complimented with soft humming and gentle taps on the floor. _ Wait, is this what I think it is?  _

Baekhyun settled down on a chair opposite of the other and silently listened to his playing. As if on cue, Chanyeol grinned up at him with a delighted twinkle in his eyes. “You know this song don’t you?”

Baekhyun froze. “How did you. .” 

The guitarist laughed at the blank expression on Baekhyun’s face, and in return he only prayed he wasn’t blushing too hard. 

“Well first off, and I don’t think you’ve realized, but you’ve been mouthing along to the lyrics.” Baekhyun bit his lip in embarrassment. “Also if I recall correctly, I was the one who recommended this to you.” 

“I assumed you forgot.” 

“I’m not that old Baekhyun. We met in December, not a decade ago,” Chanyeol teased. He was bent over his guitar, one hand cupping his face nonchalantly, but the boyish grin he sported said enough. 

Baekhyun returned the smile with a breathless laugh. “I guess not.” It was nice, being in the moment to acknowledge when a friendship begins.  

Their short banter was substituted with rhythmic plucking as Chanyeol readjusted the guitar in his lap and started picking up where he had left off. But right away, he placed his hand over the vibrating strings with a slight furrow in his brows. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, was there something wrong? 

His worries were dismissed, or rather replaced, when Chanyeol raised his eyes to meet his own, all teasing gone. There was expectancy in the way he stared at him. “Sing for me?”

Baekhyun swallowed heavily, the pounding in his chest was back. “Will you do it with me?”

Chanyeol gazed at the floor with a faraway look and scratched his head. “Hmm, give me some time to think about it.” He laughed when Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed into slits. “I’m just kidding, of course I can.” 

Lucky in Love was a sweet song, upbeat but honeyed down enough to suit both rainy days and hot summer evenings. 

Baekhyun had a fairly powerful voice that could be subdued easily, dynamic as some people said, so the song fit him well. And judging from the small smile that graced Chanyeol’s lips as soon as he started, he had thought the same. 

Half-way through the song, Baekhyun considered the other. This Chanyeol, eyes closed and youthful, bore little resemblance to the Chanyeol that played the electric guitar like his life depended on it. Either way, Baekhyun admired his duality.

_ “Light brown hair that makes me swoon, everyday with you is like a honeymoon.” _

Baekhyun’s voice faltered. 

Chanyeol smirked. “Anything wrong?” 

“N-nope. Not at all.” Baekhyun racked his mind for the lyrics he’d memorized ages ago. He could have sworn it was “jet black” not “light brown.” Did Chanyeol change the line? What he didn’t detect in his moment of uncertainty was the other's hidden smile. 

Oh and this was just the beginning. 

*****

A pretty lady greeted him. She wore form fitting, yet professional attire, with her hair neatly arranged in an updo. Despite that, her face was young and her eyes scanned Baekhyun with curiosity. 

Baekhyun peered at the address plaque at the side of the door. “Sorry to disturb you, but Park Chanyeol lives here right?” 

The guitarist had to leave unexpectedly the previous week, but before he left, he had asked Baekhyun to drop by his house to see his studio and maybe share song ideas. Baekhyun had been more than happy to oblige. 

“Oh! Are you Baekhyun? I’m Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister.” Yoora ushered him inside and offered him some food, which Baekhyun reluctantly declined. It didn’t feel appropriate to start eating upon entry, but perhaps he’d sate his appetite at a later time. “Chanyeol is in room doing who knows what. Look around if you want, I’ll go tell him you’re here.” She left with a amiable wave and Baekhyun observed the room. 

The house was small and the interior was very compact. Even more, dozens upon dozens of framed photos decorated the walls, and antique items filled any empty space. Despite its crowdedness, the atmosphere was cordial, relaxed, and family oriented. So much so, that Baekhyun felt a pang of jealousy. 

He meandered around the living room, trying to brush off any negative feelings. He was excited to see Chanyeol since they haven’t had many opportunities to properly converse. Their first official band meeting was dated for next week, so he was looking forward to today.

Near a window hung a picture that piqued Baekhyun’s interest. Unlike the majority which were of Chanyeol’s whole family, this one was an individual photo of the guitarist himself. It was a younger version of him, sporting a perm that suited his features oddly well. His face was illuminated by stage lighting, reddish hues on his cheekbones from his crimson colored guitar.This Chanyeol was in the midst of performing, eyes shut into half moons and grin at its fullest. Most importantly, there wasn’t a shirt in sight. 

A blush crept up his neck and he placed a hand against his heated skin in a fruitless attempt to cool his attraction. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the photo, but maybe it would’ve been better if he did. 

“Do you like what you see?” 

Baekhyun spun around, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. What was he supposed to say?  _ Yes, in fact I’m quite turned on at the moment, thanks for asking. _

Gratefully, Chanyeol spared him the humiliation by dropping the question with an amused chuckle. “What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Come into the studio, this is where all the magic happens.” With a wink, Chanyeol pulled him inside. Baekhyun once again ignored the thundering in his chest.

*

“Hey Baekhyun, tell me about yourself.”

He put down the mechanical metronome he was holding and looked at the other who seemed sincerely interested. “What do you want to know? This isn’t humbleness, but I wouldn't say my life is fascinating nor dramatic, it’s actually kind of dull.”

“Aw come on, I’m sure you can think of a fact other than your favorite color.” Chanyeol bent forward in his chair, voice lowering to a whisper as though he were about to reveal a secret. “Wanna know something?” 

Baekhyun gave a curt nod and the taller smiled broadly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes that should have been detected. 

“Well for starters, I can play the guitar.” Baekhyun snorted and watched as Chanyeol shrugged in a smug manner. However, it took a maximum of two seconds until he burst into laughter.

Chanyeol’s humor was almost identical to his immediate friends. Teasing, perhaps a tad more playful, yet his character drew Baekhyun in. Maybe he just liked hearing the guitarist’s laugh, its hearty sound made him feel abnormally giddy. 

“Nah but I used to nurse stray cats back in high school.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, but Chanyeol continued on in an indifferent tone. “Also some people find this to be surprising, but I’m adopted.” 

Now  _ that  _ took him off-guard. After a brief second of momentary shock, Baekhyun recalled when he’d ignorantly envied the other’s lifestyle. Guilt made him shift with unease and he didn’t dare meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

Silence apparently wasn’t the smartest idea since Chanyeol took note of his obvious discomfort and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s not a bad thing, really. I never knew my biological parents but the family I grew up with raised me with love.They gave me nearly everything I asked for and sometimes I wondered if I was being spoiled.” Chanyeol spoke with so much tenderness in his tone that Baekhyun felt the urge to give him  _ and _ his foster family a hug. “I’m grateful for them and even if I could meet my real parents, I would just give them my thanks.”

Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s warm eyes and gave him a smile of his own. “I’m glad to hear that. For me, I lived a comfortable childhood. I wouldn’t necessarily say it was perfect, but I was happy.” Hoping he sounded convincing enough, he tried remembering something funny. “I also had the highest ranking in my martial arts academy and my classmates would call me ‘hapkido king’.”

Mission accomplished, Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “Seriously? Don’t take this the wrong way, but I would never have guessed you were the fighting type.” 

Suppressing his laughter, Baekhyun raised a brow in mock challenge. “Do you want to put that to the test?” 

Chanyeol glanced around the room with noticeable intimidation then waved his hands in front of him. “The equipment here is reasonably expensive so no thank you hapkido king. . plus I’d rather not get roundhoused into a coma.”

The two laughed in unison and Baekhyun grinned. “As much as I miss fighting, I wouldn’t like that either.”  

*****  

They were on a date. 

Correction, they were  _ sort of _ on one.

During their first band meeting where everyone failed to decide on a name, Chanyeol had expressed his skills in song producing. But of course, the preliminary step would be to create lyrics. “How many talents do you even have?” asked an impressed Jongdae when Chanyeol hesitantly admitted he was also good at that, his humble smile doing a little something to Baekhyun’s heart. 

Eventually they all decided to take it easy and start out with a love song. Whether it was going to be energetic, sensual, or moving, they hadn’t the faintest idea, but Chanyeol had said that he’d request everyone’s help. Baekhyun tried, and failed, to ignore how the taller’s eyes had lingered a bit too long on his. 

Later that night, he’d gotten a text from him. “Go out with me?” it asked. Baekhyun had stared shell-shocked and panicky at his screen for a solid five minutes until another message popped up. That one read, “Just for some firsthand song inspo haha.” He had exhaled deeply, insecurities leaving him, but later felt an aching disappointment. Nevertheless, Baekhyun had drifted off to bed with a smile on his face, anticipating their so-called “date.”            

*

“Baek, I don’t think that’s the proper way to aim.” Chanyeol stifled a laugh into the palm of his hand as Baekhyun missed yet another shot, this time the ball landing miraculously behind them. 

They were at a famous arcade near a busy train station. Loud vehicle noises and the groaning of late workers were masked by the classic bleeping sounds of game cabinets and the shouts of kids who triumphed over claw machines. The arcade was overall very dim in lighting, minus certain areas that were brightened up by game screens. This is why Baekhyun truly believed he couldn’t play mini basketball for his life. The shitty lighting, that was it.

Groaning, he turned to face the other man with a pout. “Do you have to be good at  _ everything _ ?” It wasn’t fair how Chanyeol seemingly had no flaws whatsoever. Everyone loved him, and it wasn’t like Baekhyun could argue. 

“Not necessarily.” The guitarist stood behind him so Baekhyun was flush against his chest, arms bent by his side and unmoving. “But,” he began, and raised Baekhyun’s right arm to the ideal height of shooting the tiny ball. “I enjoy lending a helping hand. Especially to those who manage to shoot a ball backwards.”

Swiveling out of the taller’s hold, Baekhyun jabbed his elbow into Chanyeol’s stomach, playfully he might add. 

Before he could land another hit, Chanyeol grabbed ahold of his wrist with an impish grin. “Whoa there hapkido king, just let me help you.”

“Fine fine.” Baekhyun sighed exaggeratedly, even though he was ninety nine percent sure the blush on his cheeks said otherwise. 

“Okay so lift your hand up like this, no  _ not _ at my face. .” Baekhyun smiled to himself, glad his back was facing the other. After all, he was giving Chanyeol a hard time on purpose. “Now bend your wrist back. . there you go.” 

“Are you sure this is supposed to help you compose lyrics?” 

He rotated his neck in time to witness a pearly white smile envelop Chanyeol’s face. With a hum of amusement, Chanyeol bent down so his breath fanned against Baekhyun’s ear and a pleasant tingle coarsed down his back. “It can.”

They had been in the arcade for hours now, laughing and running around like they were kids again. Baekhyun didn't mind the weird looks he got, and neither did Chanyeol, openly abandoning any mature facade. It was past evening time and they were getting ready to leave until Baekhyun spotted racing simulators and practically dragged a hungry Chanyeol over to the motorcycles.

“You know, I think we’ve established that you already beat me,” Chanyeol stated, all matter of factly. 

Baekhyun had won, twice in fact, but he was thriving off of his victories. Racing simulators were his childhood forte, and sure the taller man might know how to ride an actual motorcycle, but he was no match for Baekhyun when it came to games.

“Just one more please,” he whined, and excitedly leaned forward when the option to play another round emerged on the screen. However a frown settled on his features when he couldn’t find the selection he was searching for. “Wait actually, I’m gonna switch to the one on your left. This one doesn’t offer the newer track.” 

The guitarist shook his head and settled back down. He’d been observing Baekhyun all day and the smaller was at the peak of his happiness. But his energy and loud laughs caused emotions to flood through Chanyeol, nearly the same as when he was strumming his guitar; a mixture of enthusiasm, happiness, and pure content.

“Why is this so wobbly?” Baekhyun transferred his weight to the left and sat upright again. Something was wrong, but he cast his doubts aside and pressed play. As he dropped his shoulder to the right to make a turn on the race track, only then did he realize that his seat was broken and he was rapidly slipping off. But before he could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist and set him on his feet.

“Dummy, are you alright?”

Baekhyun blinked once, twice, then looked up. Chanyeol was gazing down at him with his signature smile, all warm and teasing. Their faces were inches apart and at this proximity, Baekhyun could see everything. From Chanyeol’s faint stubble to the tiny freckles under his eyes that drew everyone in.  _ Cute, very cute.  _ It wasn’t his first time to admire the other, but in the past he could actually distinguish whether he was breathing or not. 

“Yeah,” he replied when the silence had stretched for too long and he clumsily moved back. “Thanks for catching me.”

Exchanging soft words, the pair left the arcade into the chilly night. Behind them, a forgotten game screen flickered off.

*****

He scoffed. “And to think I thought your taste was impeccable. I’m so disappointed in you Chanyeol, Tempo is  _ ten times _ more superior. Its bridge and acapella saved lives- a  _ true _ masterpiece.”

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s legs off of his own and slapped the pillow in between them. “I for one, disagree. Love Shot’s concept was better than Tempo and that’s a fact.” 

Kyungsoo and Minseok watched disinterestedly as the pair bickered over Orbitals for the hundredth time. In less than ten minutes they’d be over it and would be back to acting like lovesick fools.

Baekhyun calmed himself with a deep breath and prepared to list the reasons why he was right when his front door slammed open and Jongdae came rushing in.

“Guys. . we. .” He was doubled over his knees and his words were escaping in stutters, but his eyes shone brighter than ever. “We just got scouted by Star Records! The agency has someone who came across our new release and did some research on us. T-they called and they want us  _ all _ as trainees.”

Two weeks had flown by since they’d released their new song ‘Heaven’ under the name EXO. Being as uncreative as they were, all they did was pull random letters from the alphabet and selected a combination that looked aesthetically pleasing. Since they hadn’t shot a music video yet, Minseok and Kyungsoo worked together to put out a lyric video for the release of ‘Heaven’.

Baekhyun leapt off the couch and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. The room spun as he did and excitement clogged up his throat. “Are you being serious right now?”

“And how do you know the call was legit and not some scam?” Chanyeol seemed as breathless as him, but he still placed a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back and rubbed it up and down. It was trembling.

Jongdae grabbed his hands and led them away from the door. “Baek, I’m being serious. I called the agency’s number and they knew who I was and why I was asking. Even asked for their address and it was authentic.”

Minseok shook his head in disbelief. “I just. . can’t comprehend this. Look, even Kyungsoo is in a state of shock.”

That was true, Baekhyun thought. The generally stoic member now resembled a deer caught in headlights. 

“Guys believe me, this is actually happening. They said if we all manage to prove ourselves capable during training, they might be willing to let us debut together, with the addition of others of course. But since they usually take in those who are younger than us, we’d have to say yes in a week or decline the offer entirely.” 

“No, we  _ can’t _ pass up this opportunity.” Baekhyun was taken aback by the forcefulness of his own voice, but some fiery ambition pulsed through his veins and struck his innermost passion. It was as if a valuable toy was hovering above a little boy and if that boy didn’t reach up, the toy would vanish- never to be seen again.

Chanyeol met his eyes, some unreadable emotion in them. “Baekhyun is right. As vague as this might seem, Star Records is one of the biggest entertainment agencies in Korea and it would be plain stupid to say no. Everyone who comes out of there finds success, it’s literally in their name.”

A brief silence followed, everyone unsure of what to say. That is, until Kyungsoo stood up. “So are we in this or not?” 

“We are.” 

*

It was half past twelve and they were at a karaoke bar, drunkenly celebrating and soaking up all that youth has to offer. Jongdae hit a high note, but in his intoxicated stupor, it sounded more like a pterodactyl screech. 

Baekhyun winced and covered his ears. Turning around to tell Chanyeol a joke, he frowned when he realized the taller was nowhere in sight. “Hey Soo, do you know where Chanyeol went?” 

“He’s outside, something about needing fresh air. I think he had too much to drink.” 

“Thanks, I’ll be back.” Baekhyun pushed through a set of double doors and made his way outside, pausing when a gust of wind hit his face. It was weird because Chanyeol hated to be isolated, but he wasn’t drunk either. Baekhyun had been by his side all night and not once did he recall the taller having a drop of alcohol.

There was a coughing noise and he peered into the darkness. A few feet away from him was an outline of a man, hunched over and hugging himself from the cold. Baekhyun sighed and walked over.

“What are you doing out here, trying to get hypothermia? I don’t want you to get sick, come join us.” Chanyeol didn’t respond and Baekhyun bit his lip, wondering if he was mad at him. “Hey. . please don’t make me worried. Did something happen or maybe, is it the whole becoming a trainee thing?”

Chanyeol finally looked at him and the lack of happiness in his eyes caused Baekhyun to fall silent. It wasn’t sadness, but there was something like despair in them that didn’t suit his usual cheerfulness.

“I guess you could say that,” he began and Baekhyun watched him carefully. “There’s just things on my mind that are troubling me and I have to work them out on my own. Everything feels so. . sudden and don’t get me wrong, I’m not backing out of this. I just. . I’m doubting if I have what it takes.”

Baekhyun wasn’t the best at consoling others, but his next words were the exact opposite of fake comfort. He too, was vulnerable. 

“I think we’re all in the middle of doubting ourselves. But you Chanyeol, and I’ve seen this, you have above and beyond what others would call talent. The future is unclear and frightening, but we’re all here for you. I think of you as my partner, and partners don’t just let the other walk into the unknown by themselves, do they?”

Chanyeol’s lips broke into a small grin and Baekhyun let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “No, they don’t. And thank you. . for everything. I’m excited for what’s in store for us, and I’m glad we’re doing this as one. As EXO.”

There were words left unsaid, but reaching over, Baekhyun laced his fingers through Chanyeol’s hand which was resting on the cold concrete. He gave them a little squeeze and Chanyeol’s thumb ghosted over his knuckles. As he looked up, he thought the night sky appeared to be winking down at them. It was beautiful, it really was.

*****

Two months had passed by since they’d joined Star Records and Baekhyun felt as though he was living a brand new life. Being a trainee was difficult and nothing had ever prepared him for the hardships he’d gone through already. In spite of that, his decision to pursue a career as an idol was one he’d never regret.

One month in and he had realized just how much potential he’d been wasting. Another month gone by and he had grown comfortable with his new friends to where he could confidently call them his brothers.

Four guys; Sehun, Kai, Suho, and Yixing. Those four were already experienced trainees who were the first ones to guide him through his struggles. They had laughed together, even cried together, but at the end of the day, EXO were the ones he cherished the most.

Chanyeol and him had grown inexplicably closer. The taller was always prepared to help him through his diets and would sometimes -secretly- feed him ice cream. He greeted Baekhyun with warm smiles and showered him with compliments whenever he would share his vocal improvements, whether it was early in the morning or late at night. Chanyeol continued to produce music in between his schedules, and more often than not, he’d call Baekhyun to his room so they could improvise together. Those days were Baekhyun’s favorite, when Chanyeol would strum on his guitar and he’d sing, uncaring about the world beyond the one they shared in that moment.   

Currently, the two were in the middle of dance practice. The weather outside was unexpectedly humid, and it just so happened to be on the same day that the air conditioning broke down. Baekhyun watched out of the corner of his eye as a sweat drop trickled down Chanyeol’s nape and under his loose shirt. Breathing hard, he turned his attention to their instructor.

“Start by punching your left fist into the air, it shouldn’t be vertical but at a diagonal. Next, you’re going to turn your body so you’re facing the right. Lead with your head! Because it’s not a quick transition, take your time.” Their instructor demonstrated the new addition to the choreography, it was sharp in the beginning, but ended with a fluid body roll.

Baekhyun did his best to imitate the movement. Using the floor length mirror to gauge his accuracy, he widened the gap between his feet then followed through.

“Baekhyun and Yixing!”  _ Shit.  _ He stiffened and swiftly turned to their instructor with a bow of his head. “Both of you are doing good, but remember to count the beats!”

He sighed in relief, feeling his blood run warm again. Mr. Lee was incredibly strict and rarely did anyone accomplish the feat of pleasing him.

“Chanyeol, your shoulder does not lead, your head is the one that moves first! How many times must I reiterate this? You do not stare at your feet either!”

Baekhyun watched with a frown as his friend reattempted the movement then stepped out with a small stumble. His eyes were shut tight in frustration and Baekhyun so badly wanted to help him, but Mr. Lee stopped him with a flick of his hand.

Dancing was Chanyeol’s major weakness and although his height gave him overwhelming presence on stage, it also made it harder for him to achieve balance and control his alignment.

An hour later and everyone scrambled out of the stuffy room, desperate to get their hands on water. Chanyeol sat criss crossed on the floor, wearing a dejected expression that filled Baekhyun with a hollow sadness as he shuffled over to him.

“Hey Yeol?” He swung an arm across the taller’s shoulders and gave him the brightest smile he could muster. “I’ll be sure to stop by your room later so we can keep working on that new song of yours. But for now, fighting!”

Chanyeol’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he offered a smile, but Baekhyun didn’t miss how that smile slipped off for a fraction of a second. 

As sweaty and tired as they were, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun’s outstretched hand a squeeze and Baekhyun swore that brief moment of contact renewed his energy. And although Chanyeol flashed him encouraging smiles throughout their practice, as if proving he was okay, Baekhyun just couldn’t get rid of the imprint that the taller’s dejected expression left on his mind.

*****

“Where are you taking me?” asked Baekhyun skeptically. They were in the obscured parking lot of Star Records and he was letting himself get dragged by a suspiciously elated Chanyeol.

“It’s a surprise,” the taller replied, and handed Baekhyun a helmet that he reluctantly put on.

Baekhyun eyed the motorcycle beside him with wariness. It wasn’t flamboyant nor edgy, but was bulky and roomy enough for two. “How can I be sure this isn’t your attempt at kidnapping me?”

Chanyeol’s lips twitched up. “Because kidnappers wouldn’t think twice about putting safety first.” He guided Baekhyun to the back seat then started the engine. “Come on, aren’t you hungry?”

He groaned,  _ so that’s why huh _ . “Why are you doing this to me? I’m trying to be on a diet you know. Besides, the other night I got caught eating the steamed buns you snuck me.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re pretty enough.” Chanyeol smirked when Baekhyun stammered for words. “Eating will just make you look prettier.”

He flushed and buried his face into the other’s back. “Fine.” His speech came out muffled and Chanyeol apparently found that funny. “Stop laughing, the food better be delicious or you’re gonna understand why they call me hapkido king.”

Chanyeol threw his head back in laughter, obviously unconcerned about keeping his genitals intact. “Alright hapkido king, I’m gonna need you to give me some trust here.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he talking about the ride or the food, but before he could ask, he slipped back with a yelp.

“Hold on tight!”

Baekhyun was oddly warm. His upper limbs were wrapped securely around Chanyeol’s middle and his hands were snug in the pockets of his jacket. Sharp wind filtered through his helmet and caused his bangs to flutter wildly against his lashes. Despite that, he could see. The city and its multicolored lights passed by in a blur, but he could see. From the Han River as the setting sun struck its water to the outline of Chanyeol’s face hidden behind his visor. He was smiling, and Baekhyun was too.

*

He was pouting. In front of him stood a dingy and mildly sketchy convenience store whose open sign looked like a mere breeze would cause it to fall off. 

“Uh what are we doing here? Weren’t we supposed to grab something to eat or did you just feel like taking a joy ride?”

Chanyeol scoffed and pushed the door open, pausing to listen to a miniature bell jingling above them. “I thought I told you to trust me?” With a boyish grin he leaned in towards Baekhyun, so close that an inch more and their noses would be touching. “Two words, Baek. Instant noodles.”

*

Baekhyun moaned in delight, the savory and nostalgic taste of packaged ramen was melting oh so deliciously on his tongue. 

“I haven’t had this in ages and I nearly forgot how good it is. Or well,  _ real _ food in general. I was getting sick of the same old chicken breast and bean rice.”  

Chanyeol smirked. “Aren’t you glad you came along?” he asked, with just the right amount of fondness and  _ I told you so. _

Baekhyun nodded passionately and brought his cup up to his lips. “I am,” he got out in between generous mouthfuls of noodles.

The two finished their dinner in silence and by the time they emptied their cups and leaned back in the plastic chairs outside the convenience store, the sun had disappeared into the horizon. Shades of orange and pink lingered in the sky and Baekhyun ran his gaze over Chanyeol who looked deep in thought, but his features were awash in a golden glow.

“I saw you crying the other night, you had just finished vocal training.” Chanyeol’s tone was soft and he didn’t try to meet Baekhyun’s eyes when they travelled across him in question.

But Baekhyun remembered, vividly in fact. He had been training his singing voice to remain stable while dancing, but two hours had gone by and he kept messing up on a particular move. No matter how many attempts he put in, or how loudly he sang, he was unable to keep his voice steady.

Crying was rare for him, but when he did, it was always in private. He never liked winning the sympathy of others, even if he knew they meant well. Having moments of weakness brought him back to reality and he did his best to avoid that, to keep his head in the clouds so nobody could drag him down- not even himself. He didn’t think that anyone saw him that night, but apparently not.

Chanyeol whistled in his direction and Baekhyun snapped out of his reverie. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. The ability to dance and sing simultaneously takes years to perfect. But you, goddamn you’re on another level. Remember the first time you sang in front of the other trainees and they looked like Jesus greeted them?”

Baekhyun tried to suppress his giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. Chanyeol never failed to make him laugh, even when he was least expecting it. 

“It’s completely normal to have a good cry once in awhile but don’t forget that I think of you as my partner. And partners don’t just let the other walk into the unknown by themselves, do they?” Chanyeol smiled as he repeated Baekhyun's words then reached over to grab his empty cup, their fingers brushing as he did. “Here, let me throw that away for you.”

Baekhyun stopped him before he could move away, using the taller’s sleeve to bring them closer. “Thank you.”

“For what? The food?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “No- actually yes for the food, but also for making me feel better.”

“Of course,” said Chanyeol with a wink. “Now let’s go, it’s gonna drop below freezing soon.”

On the ride back, the city lights glittered brighter than ever. The Han River now sparkled from the bridge’s lighting, and Baekhyun could hardly feel the cold nip at his skin, not when he was pressed so close to the other. There was something different in Chanyeol’s eyes when he’d spoke to him earlier. Aside from the normal sincerity and lightheartedness was an emotion Baekhyun chose not to name, at least not yet. But his chest, which he hadn’t realized was so burdened until that night, felt at peace. The pounding was back though, but it never really left.

*****

Jongdae had the timely tendency of bursting through doors. As startling and annoying as it seemed, Baekhyun never minded since his friend only ever brought good news.

EXO with the addition of Sehun, Kai, Suho, and Yixing were all lying on the wooden surface of their practice room, deadbeat and hungry after a gruelling day. All was peaceful, with the exception of growling stomachs, until Jongdae launched himself into the room, his voice ten octaves higher than usual.  

“Everyone listen up!”

Only once had Baekhyun seen Jongdae  _ this _ adrenalized, and that was when he had first announced that they’d be going into Star Records as trainees. It wasn’t too long ago, but it felt like a distant past when dreams remained dreams and nothing more. Even in that defining moment, there were never tears streaming down his friend’s face.

“We’re debuting in a month!” A hush fell over the room and almost immediately did blood thunder into Baekhyun’s head, causing his vision to blur. The sound of Jongdae’s voice nearly echoed. “All of us. . w-we did it!”

To say there was an uproar would be an understatement.

Baekhyun didn’t feel himself moving, he couldn’t register what was happening around him, but he was sobbing into his friend’s shoulder before he knew it. Half a second later and a dozen other weights piled onto them until they all collapsed on the floor. He couldn’t discern whether he was laughing or crying, but none of that mattered. His friends, his would-be official teammates were jumping up and down, hopping in a circle, and soon he was pulled into the havoc. He turned his head and Chanyeol was right there beside him, breathless and brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

*

Baekhyun was heaving on the ground, looking up at Chanyeol through eyes brimming with tears of mirth. “Yeol stop! I’m so out of breath, I don’t think my legs can handle it if I stand up.”

Chanyeol crossed his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath. “Oh come on, where’s your stamina? Didn’t we go to the gym last night?” 

“That was  _ last _ night!”

It had been less than half an hour since they’d gone and caused a ruckus at a traditional barbeque house. Laughing and singing even until they got there, they would have been kicked out if Jongdae hadn’t promised the owner that someday they’d return famous; with their pockets full of cash, they would promote the restaurant to the best of their abilities. The owner, a stout old lady, had merely shaken her head and let them stay. Bellies stuffed, the others had gone to wash up, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun were back in the practice room, using its quality speakers to rave to Orbitals.

“Doesn’t matter!” 

Baekhyun launched into another fit of laughter as Chanyeol spun with his ass on the floor, a move that the other had never before seen in all his years of life, not even at high school parties.  

But now Chanyeol had scrambled off the ground and was swaying them both, side to side. 

“How do you,” he panted, and readjusted his grip on the taller’s arms. “How do you have so much energy?” 

Chuckling, Chanyeol spun himself under Baekhyun’s arm, making  _ whooshing _ noises as he did. “It’s because you’re here!”

Baekhyun shook his head incredulously but couldn’t stop himself from giggling. “That doesn’t even make sense im-”

He was cut off by an abrupt change in music. The electro-pop and retro vibe of one of the earliest Orbitals hits was replaced by a song he unfortunately knew very well. It was a medium-tempo dance song and was coincidentally the latest one Mr. Lee had choreographed and made them practice to.

Out of pure instinct and muscle memory, he hit the initial beats and laughed when he saw Chanyeol sync up beside him. “Gotta make Mr. Lee proud!” he cried, and subconsciously started counting in his head.  _ One and two and. . _

There was a loud thud on the floor and he whipped around, heart stopping at the sight in front of him. Chanyeol sat on the ground with his head buried in his knees. His shoulders were shaking.

The atmosphere in the room had gone from enthusiastic and carefree to something dreadfully somber in just a blink of the eye. Baekhyun balked, he didn’t know what to do.

A low whimper left the man on the ground and that alone prompted Baekhyun to rush forward, nearly bruising his knees with the speed that he dropped down. “D-did you hurt yourself? Why are you crying?”

“It all just hit me,” Chanyeol whispered, and his eyes were glassy with tears. This time however, they weren’t due to happiness and Baekhyun’s chest constricted as he watched a lone tear slide mournfully down the other’s cheek. “We’re actually going to be debuting. Soon enough, everything we’ve seen on TV. . . it’s not just a dream anymore, people will be watching  _ us. _ ”  

“I know, but isn’t that incredible-”

Chanyeol shook his head vehemently. “You don’t understand, how can I debut with you guys when I’m like this?”

Baekhyun frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Performing is my passion, music is what I live for. But recently everything has been feeling like a ticking bomb.” Chanyeol’s hands cupped his face and his knees tucked in closer to his front. “It’s been  _ weeks  _ since we’d learned that dance and I still mess up. If I don’t manage to improve, what if I end up bringing the whole group down? What if I’m not good enough?”

Baekhyun remained silent for a while. He remembered what Yoora had said to him one day, when he’d been busy helping Chanyeol pack for their move into Star Records. She told him that although Chanyeol was confident and acted like the way he was brought up didn’t bother him in the slightest, he still had his doubts. He still wondered if he could measure up to people’s standards.

“Chanyeol. .” he whispered, and pulled the other into a hug.

The taller’s voice was muffled against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “What do you get out of this? I know it’s what you, no what  _ we _ love to do. . but it’s draining. Day after day I end up feeling defeated.”

Baekhyun let this sink in before he spoke. “I do it so others can love.” At Chanyeol’s bewildered expression, he hastily tried to explain. “Think about when we first met. Orbitals was so ecstatic to be up on stage, and in return, I felt happy to be in that moment. Heck, that’s how I met you.”

He swallowed thickly, feeling as though he were stuck between crossroads. His next words were something he’d always wanted to tell the other, he just never got around to it. That, and he could be a coward to his own emotions. 

“Exhausting myself one day, being sore the next. It’s all worth it because I get to be with you. You make life worthwhile and I-” Trailing off, Baekhyun cast his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breath, he could do this.  _ “ _ Let’s work this out, together.”

Chanyeol’s eyes had finished shedding tears and he looked curiously up at him. “What?”

Baekhyun grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him up. “You big baby, we’re going to overcome this devil of a dance. If you can achieve this, then you can achieve anything. At least, that’s what Mr. Lee says.” He felt secretly accomplished when the shadows left Chanyeol’s eyes and a small smile lingered on his lips.

He moved them closer to the mirror. “See how my left foot is turned outwards? Do the same then shift your weight to your right leg and face me. There. . .”

“I don’t know about this.”

“Trust me,” Baekhyun murmured, and hesitantly placed his hands on Chanyeol’s hips. As he guided him to the correct stance, he realized how close they were. Chanyeol was far taller than him, but in their current position, Baekhyun’s breath ghosted the back of his neck. Chanyeol shuddered in his hold. “Alright. . now lift this arm up. Good. . okay spin.”

Chanyeol spun. Back to their normal heights, he was staring down again at Baekhyun, eyes glistening with gratitude and something more intense. “Baek?”

“Yeah?”

“I also think you make life worthwhile.”

Baekhyun smiled softly. “Really?” He slid his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tugged him down so they were face to face. His heart was thumping rapidly, but he chose to ignore it. “Me?”

Chanyeol’s lips curved into a smirk, the one he wore when he teased and riled Baekhyun up, sometimes subconsciously, but mostly on purpose. “Yes you. Unless you have someone else in mind.”

“I don’t.”

Their breaths were mingled now and Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut. He was only aware of the pounding in his chest and the warmness that emanated from Chanyeol’s hand which had slipped into his.

“Can I?” 

Chanyeol’s mouth barely grazed his own. Baekhyun couldn’t bear it any longer. “ _ Please,” _ he whispered, and pressed their lips together without another word.

Their mouths moved softly and slowly, but in no way was the kiss restrained. Every little adjustment caused tingles to run down Baekhyun’s body, and he could feel in the way that Chanyeol kissed him that he too, had been longing for this moment.

Chanyeol’s hand came to rest below Baekhyun’s ear and he deepened the kiss with a gentle stroke of the cheek. Baekhyun’s mind was currently in overdrive, but he managed to pull back for air. It was a small break though, since he reconnected their mouths in a hurry. Chanyeol chuckled against his lips and trailed his fingers down Baekhyun’s spine, coaxingly, as if telling him they had all the time in the world.

*

Two hours later and they were still in the practice room, a mellow Orbitals ballad playing from the speakers and driving away the night’s silence.

An outsider could peer in and the scene before them would be laid out like a music box of unwinding lovers. Said lovers were sitting on the floor, backs to the mirror, and holding each other close.

“Do you think anyone’s going to come and find us? Or worse, lock us in?” Chanyeol murmured this into the crown of Baekhyun’s head and gave their intertwined fingers a tender squeeze.

“I doubt it,” muttered Baekhyun sleepily, and readjusted his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “And as long as it’s not Jongdae or Mr. Lee, I could care less. By the way, you make a nice pillow.”

“I do? Why thank you.” Brushing Baekhyun’s fringe aside, Chanyeol pressed his lips to the other’s forehead with a laugh.

Baekhyun could get used to this, the touchiness. Not implying that they were distant before, but in the past, it had felt like an essential component was missing. He would mindlessly enjoy this newfound peace, but one thought nudged itself to the front of his brain and refused to go away.

Dragging his thumb over the rough areas of the guitarist’s hand, Baekhyun considered how Chanyeol made him feel safe, comfortable- they were each other’s safe zone.

“I need to tell you something.”

Chanyeol made a noise in the back of his throat that signaled he was listening.

“Remember way back when we first met when you said you wanted to get to know me better?” At Chanyeol’s nod Baekhyun tugged at his lower lip, feeling a bit apprehensive. “I didn’t want to tell you this then, but I think we’re close enough now. A-and please don’t think I’m trying to make you pity me or anything, because that’s really not the case.”

Chanyeol took his hand in his. A blush seared through Baekhyun’s cheeks as he watched his lover kiss his knuckles, one by one.

“I won’t,” said Chanyeol when he was done, and his brows knitted together in a serious expression. “I promise.”

“Okay so, you know Jung Corporations right?”   

“You mean that huge petroleum business? What about it?” 

“My great grandfather founded it.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened into saucers and Baekhyun nearly giggled at how dumbstruck he looked. But before Chanyeol could speak, Baekhyun swiftly sealed his lips with an index. “Let me finish. Anyways, I spent most of my childhood living in the wealthier districts of Seoul. Before I was born my family had already made arrangements so I could inherit a position in the oil business, and that was the plan until I went to junior college. I discovered my love for music when I took a theatre class, and one day I came home to my parents and told them I’d pursue a career as a singer.”

His tone had fallen into despondency and Chanyeol, who had taken note of this change, held him tighter. “Can you imagine how pissed they were? I couldn’t fathom it at the time. . . they told me I had no chance of survival in the entertainment industry and that if I didn’t change my mind by senior year, I should move out. I actually did move to Busan for a year, but here I am now.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol started, and lifted Baekhyun’s chin so their eyes would meet. “But look at how much you’ve accomplished. You shouldn’t have to regret your decisions, they were for the best.”

Chanyeol seemed genuinely crestfallen, on  _ his _ behalf. Baekhyun didn’t deserve the man. 

“I know, I wouldn’t change the past even if I could. But it’s the main reason why I’m not concerned with how demanding everything is, or to what extent I struggle. I have to prove them wrong and I have to prove to  _ myself _ that my success isn’t founded on theirs.”

There was pride in the way Chanyeol looked at him. Baekhyun’s chest was overflowing with happiness in that moment, and it wasn’t just because of the other. He felt that, it was high time that he acknowledged his accomplishments.

“The day we debut is the day that everything you’ve worked for is going to pay off. You’ll be shining on that stage. Your parents will see, and so will the whole world.”

Baekhyun laughed and yanked Chanyeol closer to him, wanting to absorb his comforting body heat as much as he could. “Thanks Yeol, but the whole world isn’t important to me. You are.”

Chanyeol groaned with mock frustration. “When did you become so sentimental? My heart can’t function with all this.” His features softening, he moved to place a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek then dropped a feather light kiss on his nose. “But please,” he whispered, “don’t you dare stop.”

It was past midnight when the two returned to their respective rooms with lips swollen and minds hazy, but hearts racing like never before. 

*****

As eccentric as it sounds, Chanyeol not only adored but  _ revelled _ in the feeling of sliding his fingers across his sleek fretboard. On an average day, the reverberating strums of his guitar would be comforting, soothing even, but everything about tonight thrilled him. 

The loud screaming in the room acted as a catalyst for him to jump wildly on the balls of his feet, up and down and back up again. If he had to guess, there were probably over three hundred pairs of eyes on him- four hundred if he counted the members and staff- but he’d give his love to only one.

At long last, they were finally performing on their debut stage as EXO.  Miraculously, because it was Jongdae who had personally protested, Star Records had allowed them to keep their original band name.

Chanyeol was beyond excited for their future together, and it struck him as astonishing that all these opportunities had arisen from him joining an unnamed college group. He had become a member simply to develop his skills more, but he couldn’t deny that becoming famous was a dream he’d always had, he just needed the right people to help him realize it.

Their set was a unique one. For the majority of their performance they would be playing just like a classic band would- with instruments, standing mics, etc. However, the bridge part would span for a complete minute and they’d present an organized choreography on an extended stage.

Chanyeol felt unexpectedly assured. His nervousness had evaporated the minute they’d begun their song. He and the other members had practiced countless times, and he still ached from their two am rehearsals. That and Baekhyun had promised him “something special” if he didn’t mess up.

He stole a glance at the smaller, but as always, he was unable to look away. Baekhyun stood confidently near the front of the audience and his head was tilted back in bliss. He was somehow managing to make a high note appear effortless, but Chanyeol knew better, he knew just how much strenuous exertion and determination the other had put in for the past few weeks.

But now, his normally droopy eyes were closed into lovely crescent moons as he sang into the mic. It was amazing, Chanyeol thought, how Baekhyun’s eyes still shone when they were closed. From his angular cheekbones to his pouty lips, the dazzling stage light didn’t miss a single feature of his. Baekhyun was meant for this, he was born to be on stage.

Chanyeol took a deep breath, here came his favorite line in the song. “My sight is full of you and everything becomes perfection.”

Pulling away from his mic, he nearly staggered back in surprise. There was no way Baekhyun had  _ coincidentally  _ turned to stare at him at that specific line. He was wearing a blinding smile and Chanyeol swore that smile was given only to him. He could hardly breathe.  _ Oh Byun Baekhyun, what are you doing to me? _

_ Ah that’s right, I’m in love with him. _

*

“So. .” prodded Sehun, with his brow arched expectantly. “What do you make of it?” 

Chanyeol took another bite of the sandwich. “It’s good? The bread is super soft.” The infamous Inkigayo sandwich was flavourful to say the least. He hadn’t been anticipating some five-star cuisine since he knew the internet had a habit of over-hyping random items. However, the combination of strawberry jam and sweet mayonnaise was delectable, and the potato salad added a punch of tanginess. 

“That’s it? That’s  _ all  _ you have to say?” 

Chanyeol blinked in a confounded manner. Was he supposed to be a food critic?

“Anyways, do you know the rumor behind these things?” A sly grin emerged onto Sehun’s lips as he held up another sandwich, this one still wrapped in clear plastic. 

“Nope, what is it?”

Sehun shot a furtive glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was in arms distance, then once certain of their privacy, he cupped a hand over Chanyeol’s ear. “Apparently what idols do is unwrap one side of the plastic, slip their phone number inside, then give the sandwich to  _ someone  _ else.”

Chanyeol followed Sehun’s gaze which he ultimately realized was directed at Baekhyun, who was engaged in a conversation with Jongdae and another staff member.

“It’s  _ sooo _ good,” Jongdae groaned. He was stuffing his face with a sandwich while Baekhyun sniffed at his own, presumably trying to test for a secret ingredient.  

“I mean it tastes alright, but I don’t really see the appeal.”

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun’s response which was comically similar to his own.  _ Has he been rubbing off on me? _

Sehun kicked at his shin in an effort to gain his attention. “Chanyeol, did you hear what I just said?”

“Sorry what?”

A sigh. “I said, that trick is handy if you want to ask someone out.”

The realization took longer than it should have, but Chanyeol exploded into peals of laughter when he became aware of what his friend’s real and oblivious intentions were. “You do know that we’re dating right? And by ‘we’ I mean Baekhyun and I.”

“Excuse me?” Sehun slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes narrowed into slits, betrayal evident in them. “You guys never tell me these things!” he hissed.

Chanyeol offered his friend an absent minded shrug, all his attentiveness on his lover. “Well now you know.”

“But don’t you want to see if it works?”     

“Didn’t I just tell you-”

“It’ll only be for entertainment purposes _ ,” S _ ehun protested, and he pulled a pen and scrap of paper out of his coat. “Aren’t you curious to see what he says?”

Chanyeol gave it a thought. It was a stupid idea, but it was fun to imagine what Baekhyun would say. “Huh maybe I will, hand me that pen.”

Sehun’s face lit up in glee. “Attaboy, go get your mans! Well, re-get him!”

Staring at the blank sheet of paper in his hand, Chanyeol tentatively scribbled down a question. “Can I be your boyfriend?” it read. And for some unnecessary cuteness he added three dots and another “Can I?”

He wasn’t given the chance to sketch a heart because Baekhyun was bounding up to him with a broad smile. He seemed elated, but there were tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

“Yeol! My mom, she just messaged me.” The overwhelming emotion in Baekhyun’s voice was almost palpable and Chanyeol immediately reached out to grab his hands, urging him to go on. “I don’t know how she found out we were performing, but she watched our stage and. . she said well done.”

Chanyeol knew how much this meant to the other. Baekhyun had said himself that it’d been years since he’d last contacted his parents. They were still on tense terms, but this could mark the beginning of an amended relationship. “I’m so proud of you,” he said sincerely, and pulled the smaller into a hug.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun murmured, and he snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, refusing to let go even when he knew they had an audience. “That means a lot coming from you.”

Shivers jolted down Chanyeol’s spine as their lips connected. It didn’t matter that it was probably their hundredth kiss by now, because the adrenaline that came never failed to catch him off guard. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of Baekhyun’s pliant mouth against his, the-

“Are you guys intentionally trying to start rumors? Already?” Jongdae sounded mildly scandalized. “Go run off to a bathroom or something!”

Sehun clicked his tongue in disapproval. “First you hide the fact that you’re dating, then you make out in front of me? Just like that? Well. . we’ll leave you two at it then.” He ushered Jongdae out the door and turned back to Chanyeol with a wink. “Remember to give him the thing!”

Once they were all alone, Baekhyun gave him a suspicious once-over. “What thing?”

Chanyeol handed him the slip of paper with a sheepish grin. “Sehun uh. . he wanted me to ask you out.”

Baekhyun looked at him with a blank stare. “Ask me out?” His voice was perfectly monotone and Chanyeol fought to the urge to laugh. “Did we break up without me knowing?”

“Nope, I’m just asking you to date me, for the second time.”

Baekhyun’s reply was a single blink and Chanyeol could only guess what was running through his mind. Before he could blame Sehun for his lame idea, Baekhyun’s lips stretched into a smile.

“I don’t understand you sometimes, but yes. You can be my boyfriend.” 

*

They had sort of established a routine. After news that called for a celebration had been announced, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would journey to the practice room to host their own mini party. It was less of a festivity and more of a way for them to enjoy themselves without causing a disturbance in the dorms. Often times the day would end with both of them collapsed on the floor, whether it was from dancing too hard or from spontaneously making out, it didn’t exactly make a difference.

The night after their debut was no exception to this routine.  

“Do you remember our first kiss here?” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, laughing when the smaller nudged him away playfully. “Guess this room is kind of sacred huh?”

Baekhyun didn’t respond, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chanyeol was familiar with that look, it usually meant that Baekhyun wanted something, or would tease the hell out of him to get it.

With a whine of his name, Baekhyun’s impish expression morphed into one of innocence, and he pursed his lips in a pout. 

Chanyeol shook his head with a sigh. “What do you want from me?” he retorted, but in a joking manner.

With a slight tilt of his head, Baekhyun casted his gaze elsewhere to make it seem like he was deep in thought. “Hmm let’s see. Attention, food, money would be nice as well. .”

Chanyeol snorted and grabbed the fingers that the smaller was counting off of. “I doubt I can give you food and money right now, but I’ll do my best to fulfill the first one.” Stroking down Baekhyun’s arms, he brushed his lips against the side of his cheek.

Baekhyun loved this. Cradled in his boyfriend’s strong limbs, he felt as though it were an unspoken support. He was close enough to bury his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, close enough to whisper words of adoration. It was strangely warm in the room tonight, but the heat didn’t concern him as he pressed himself further against the taller, leaving hardly any distance between them.

Chanyeol sniggered at his unexpected clinginess, but pressed a lingering kiss to his temple. Baekhyun dropped his head back so the other could have more access, softly panting as lips trailed over his jawline.

He wasn’t sure if it was the increasing temperature in the room or the adrenaline that flooded his senses, but he needed Chanyeol closer. So, he carded his fingers through the man's freshly colored locks and pulled lightly. A low groan left his lips and Baekhyun smirked in success.

Looking down, he saw that there were smudges of red dye on the pads of his fingers. He imagined the same shade of red on his neck, blotches of crimson and purple that covered his skin, physical proof of Chanyeol’s devotion.

“You have a beauty mark here,” said man whispered, his hot breath an inch away from the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun trembled, clenching his hands into fists in a vain attempt to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping his parted lips. That effort failed however, when Chanyeol nipped at the skin of his collarbone.

It was getting unbearably hot now and Baekhyun just couldn’t tolerate the heat. Taking a step back, he flung his heavy jacket to the ground. Chanyeol repeated this action and almost instantaneously did Baekhyun latch onto his biceps. Chanyeol laughed breathlessly, the way his lover clung onto him was as though he were keeping himself from sagging to the floor.

It could happen, Baekhyun thought, his knees were moments away from buckling. Especially with the way Chanyeol was languidly dragging his tongue over the seam of his lips. Baekhyun parted them and the new sensation made him grip the taller even harder than before. Having Chanyeol  _ right there _ was driving him crazy. He relished in it though, the sharing of their breath, the feeling of being incredibly intimate. His head spun.

“Baek.” Chanyeol called his name, he sounded wrecked. “Turn around.” Baekhyun did. 

With their reflections in front of them, he saw he looked positively debauched. His hair was a ruffled mess, but what caught his attention were his lips. They were astonishingly puffy and his -or Chanyeol’s- saliva acted as a clear sheen, causing them to glisten in the light. Baekhyun shifted his gaze to the other. 

Chanyeol’s hair had resulted in red sweat that plastered itself to his skin, and small drops of perspiration slid under his top. His top itself was a thin undershirt from their performance earlier, but now it was completely damp. Baekhyun could see a clear outline of his toned abdomen, and that was it. He’d reached his breaking point.

“Fuck me.”

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open in shock. “B-but,” he stuttered, “We don’t have anything with us. Anyone could walk in and-”

Baekhyun sauntered over to the door and clicked it shut with a devilish grin. “Problem solved.” Locking lips with the taller again, he smirked into their kiss when he heard a sigh of defeat.

Chanyeol dropped his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. A bit of an uncomfortable angle, but that was the least of his worries. “Gosh Baek, what are you doing to me? We haven’t. .   _ I _ haven’t taken you in any way yet. I know you’re not a virgin, but do you really want to do this so soon? You could get hurt.”

Baekhyun couldn’t mask his disappointment. “Do you not want to? With me? Is that the reason you’re holding back, because you feel uncomfortable?” He knew they were moving fast, but he also knew himself. He could take it and Chanyeol. . Chanyeol meant everything to him. They’d gone through a lot together emotionally, but Baekhyun was ready to delve into the physical aspect of their relationship. That is, if Chanyeol was also ready.

“No no, I’m not uncomfortable in the slightest.” The taller man was rushing to get his words out, obviously taken aback by Baekhyun’s sadness. “I want you so badly and don’t think I’m lying, I wouldn’t be suffering in these jeans if I were. I just don’t want you to regret this. Your happiness is my main priority.”

If Baekhyun wasn’t so turned on, he’d probably be an emotional wreck. Chanyeol not only cared for him as his partner and fellow teammate, but he loved him. Genuinely loved him.

Reaching out, Baekhyun softly kissed the other. “I won’t, not if you will.” Chanyeol shook his head. “Then can we please get this show on the road? After all, why not have have our first time be in the same place we had our first kiss? Gotta add some sentiment.”

Chanyeol laughed breathlessly and gave him a chaste kiss. “If you say so.” With a wink, he ducked down.

“W-wait what are you doing?”

Chanyeol grinned up at him from on his knees. “Giving you what you want.” He moved his hands to palm over Baekhyun’s jean-clad cheeks and Baekhyun nearly whined at the contact. He may have been joking before, but now he was  _ really _ going to collapse. 

Chanyeol faintly, teasingly, brushed a hand over the growing bulge in Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun involuntarily jerked his hips forward, desperately needing more friction against his main arousal. 

“Take off your clothes,” Chanyeol breathed against his mouth, and Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice. He hurriedly shuffled out of his remaining garments, but once the air hit his bare skin and the realization that he was fully exposed sank in, he couldn’t help but press his legs together and cover his chest.

Chanyeol ran a soothing hand over the curve of his spine and let it rest at his hip. “Hey,” he whispered, and used his other hand to angle Baekhyun’s chin up. “It’s just me. You can be vulnerable here, I would never judge you for the way your body is. Besides, you’re beautiful.” Chanyeol’s eyes were brimming with solicitousness and an immeasurable amount of affection. The tension left Baekhyun’s body and he relaxed in his lover’s hold, feeling his heartbeat return to normal. With a quick peck to the lips, Chanyeol dropped back on his knees and slowly spread Baekhyun’s legs apart.

After smiling at the man beneath him, Baekhyun raised his head and took his time to observe their reflections. Chanyeol’s back was facing the mirror and blocked most of Baekhyun’s nether region, but every so often he could spot the rosiness that spread between his legs as the taller sucked on the tender skin of his inner thighs. Other than that, there was the pinkness of his curved and leaking member. When Chanyeol slowly took him into his mouth, Baekhyun threw his head back with quivering breaths.

_ “Ah!” _ He let out a sharp cry and automatically hunched over the other, Chanyeol’s hair tickling his abdomen. He was too far gone in his pleasure to take note of the hand that had reached up his heaving chest and tugged harshly at a nipple. 

“I’m sorry, they’re sensitive and I . .”

Baekhyun’s speech faltered as he caught sight of the roguish smirk that curved Chanyeol’s lips. Of course, he felt for no remorse for toying with Baekhyun’s sensitivity.

“Here, lie down.” Chanyeol helped Baekhyun lower himself to the ground. Once Baekhyun was resting on his back, Chanyeol used his arms to hover above him. Baekhyun eyed his protruding biceps and Chanyeol grinned.  

“Comfortable?” 

Baekhyun raised a brow in amusement. Sure he wanted this, but a bed would have been preferable.

He opened his mouth to say some witty remark, but a moan left in place of his words as Chanyeol suddenly dropped his hips to gyrate their pelvises together. The rough contact of denim and his bare arousal was causing heat to coil in his abdomen. He needed  _ more.  _

“Get on your knees,” Chanyeol suddenly growled, and Baekhyun shuddered at the way his voice dropped, all husky and sensual. 

Once he’d positioned himself, he shut his eyes for a brief moment, the throbbing of his member was just too much to handle. He tried piecing his broken mind back together by listening to the rustle of clothes being taken off.

“Baek? Are you alright with a finger?” Baekhyun replied with a needy moan and Chanyeol laughed from behind him. “Okay, we don’t have any lube so you’re going to have to wet them first.”

His eyes were still closed, but he parted his lips to welcome Chanyeol’s finger into his mouth. Humming in content, he swirled his tongue around the tip of Chanyeol’s digit before moving it in farther, closer to his throat. He sucked with more pressure, being spurred on by the other’s low groans. Eventually a second one was added until Chanyeol pulled them both out and Baekhyun gasped for breath.

He barely had any time to collect his sanity before a saliva coated finger prodded at his entrance. 

“Still good?” 

“Y-yeah. Keep on going, and please don’t stop.”

True to his request, Chanyeol stopped with the careful pauses. Once two fingers had been inserted, Baekhyun’s body started shaking with the intensity that the other scissored him with. He was whimpering uncontrollably and the loud moans that escaped him only motivated Chanyeol to thrust his fingers in harder.

“Okay, I think you’re stretched out enough. You should get on your back by the way, I don’t want your elbows to be bruised.” Chanyeol kissed down Baekhyun’s spine before helping them switch positions.

“Before we do this, remember that I love you. I would never look at you differently just because you let me stick my dick up your ass.” Chanyeol was sweating profusely and just like Baekhyun, he was trembling. Still, he fought to express himself with a smile on his face and humor in his tone. “You and your safety is what I care about the most, so please, stop me anytime if something pains you.”

Baekhyun arched his back up to meet Chanyeol’s lips. His body was already sore and tired, but he had never felt so cherished. “I love you too, and thank you.”

Gradually and with utmost care did Chanyeol push past Baekhyun’s rim. Once fully seated, he pulled back to the tip with a stuttered breath then thrusted back in. Baekhyun’s eyes flew wide open and a prolonged moan ripped through his throat. 

Chanyeol stopped moving. Leaning over, he pushed Baekhyun's damp bangs back and kissed his forehead. “Are you feeling fine or was that too rough?”

Baekhyun nearly rolled his eyes. “Yeol, I’m not a porcelain doll. It’s okay, you can move.” To give him that extra push, he intentionally clenched around the dick inside him, quietly laughing at Chanyeol’s groan.

Whether that was the wrong or right move, he wasn’t sure. But Chanyeol soon abandoned his shallow thrusts and started gripping Baekhyun’s hips with intensity. It was almost animalistic, the way he was fucking him, and Baekhyun’s mind spiraled into oblivion.

Everytime his senses did come back to him, he tried to focus on the firm press of Chanyeol’s cock against his walls and not on the incessant leaking of his own member onto his stomach.

With a loud moan, he abruptly tightened his legs around the other’s waist. Chanyeol’s dick had grazed a bundle of nerves from deep inside him and Chanyeol must’ve realized this since he lifted Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders for better accessibility. For a brief moment, Baekhyun wondered if he was going insane as he allowed his body to take Chanyeol’s consistent abuse against his prostate.

He had already assumed he was crying because of the saltiness that struck his lips, but this was reaffirmed as he found his eyes in the mirror. The mirror was somewhat foggy with water vapor, probably as a result of their body heat and the room temperature. He reached a hand out to draw a line through the fogginess, but Chanyeol dragged a finger against the slit of his cock. With an inaudible scream, he dug his nails into the other’s back.

“Chanyeol  _ please, _ ” he choked out, and grinded against his lover’s hips. He felt so  _ full _ , but it wasn't enough. “I’m so close, don’t fucking stop.” 

Chanyeol grunted in response. The tip of his length rammed into Baekhyun's prostate with every movement. One hand slid between their sweaty bodies to thumb at Baekhyun’s cock, spreading the beads of cum over its head. Baekhyun was sobbing now and his vision was darkening by the minute.

_ “Kiss me.” _

Their lips crashed together for the final time before Baekhyun came, crying and whimpering all at once. Chanyeol followed seconds after with a moan of Baekhyun’s name, coating his walls with white. It was the same white that flashed over Baekhyun’s vision, just as his head hit the ground. 

It was euphoric, he thought, when all was calm again. Chanyeol was slumped against his chest and Baekhyun brought a hand up to comb through his sweaty locks. 

“Yeol?”

Chanyeol hummed.

“Pretty sacred huh?”

*****

“See you later Mrs. Kim!” Jongdae poked his head through the door and waved at the elderly lady by the cash register for a final goodbye. “We’ll come again next month!”

The breeze outside was crisp and welcoming, but Baekhyun could still hear the chattering of loud customers, and the city air hardly did anything to subdue the smell of barbeque that lingered on his clothes.

“Can you believe that woman?” Now that they were out of the restaurant, Jongdae had abandoned his polite front and was loudly expressing his jealousy. “She has  _ three _ flat screen TV’s in there and I don’t even own  _ one! _ ”

“Bro show some respect,” Chanyeol chided. “And you have more than enough money to buy however many TV’s you want, so why complain when you could just get one?”

Jongdae threw his hands in the air. “That’s because I spend wisely! I put the money we earn in my savings account for  _ better _ investments, unlike some people who go around ordering a Deadpool costume.”

“Hey! That was for a special occasion!”

It had been three years since EXO debuted and if Baekhyun was being entirely honest, the members’ friendship was still going strong.

They’d just finished eating at the barbeque house they’d gone to after their first performance, and three years later they could confidently say their promise to come back successful had been kept. Because of their constant revisiting, fans had found the restaurant and made it a popular hang-out amongst them. Drastic improvements had been made to the place as time went by, and the owner had even renamed it to “EXO Planet.”

“We’re heading back now right?” Kyungsoo was walking lethargically like he was desperately in need of sleep- which, he probably was. 

“Yeah and guys, put your hats on properly,” Suho scolded. “Fans might notice us if we’re not careful.”

A hand that wasn’t his own adjusted the cap he was wearing. Baekhyun turned his head curiously and saw Chanyeol at arm’s distance. He was staring down at him with a small grin and Baekhyun smiled, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

They walked down the streets of Seoul in a comfortable silence until they came to an intersection. There were two roads that broke off into opposite directions. One of them lead to Star records and the other was crowded with a busy food market. There was excited yelling further down that path, and Jongdae jogged ahead to find its source. 

“Guys! Over here!” 

They all ran to catch up, blissfully unaware of the surprise that would greet them. Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. “Oh. . it’s us.”

A few yards away from them stood an assembly of screaming fans. Above their heads was an enormous LED screen, showcasing the highlights of an idol group’s recent performance. Not just any idol group, but EXO.

Baekhyun was struck by an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He didn’t move to wipe the tear that slid down his cheek, but Chanyeol who was watching him, rubbed it off for him.

Baekhyun remembered the last time he had stood here like this. It was a cold winter’s night and his dreams had only been dreams. The screaming hadn’t been for them, but for Orbitals- his first and favorite idol group. In fact, just last week he had performed with them. He swore he would remember that moment for the rest of his life, and so would Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. He had met Chanyeol that night. Chanyeol who was his teammate, his partner in crime, the one who had wiped away his tears, the one who had faith in him since day one- the man he loved.

He knew Chanyeol was staring at him even when he chose not to look. Under his gaze Baekhyun always felt the same tingly feeling- a mixture of warmth, security, and so much adoration.

He wondered if Chanyeol was also thinking about that night. He was right.

“Do you suppose it was fate that allowed us to meet that day?”

Chanyeol didn't give him the chance to respond before he was pulling him into a back hug. Baekhyun smiled and closed his eyes when the other started swaying them like a pendulum, back and forth. He wanted to cherish each and every second. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” he finally replied. Opening his eyes, he grinned up at the taller. “Either way we were pretty lucky, weren’t we?”

“Yeah, we’re lucky in love,” Chanyeol whispered, and their lips met in a kiss. 

“Guys! We’re in public!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten here, thank you for reading! You'll have an amazing new year, or at whatever point you are in your life, don't stress! Baekhyun better drop his solo album FAST because a sis is waiting. . . love shot era went by so quick. Anyways, big shoutout to everyone who left a kudos/comment or even just took a glance at my other story, because it definitely motivated me to write this! See you guys soon ♡


End file.
